The End of the World
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: This is typed like half of a phone conversation. It is a prequel, so if you like it, please tell me so I don't give up on it! K plus because the world is GONE and to be safe. Genre's may be a little off.


**Okay, I have this new idea. This is going to be written a little _differently_, it will probably sound like only half of a phone conversation. Please don't judge because it's weird! My sister gave me the idea to write something like this, and that's how this _story_ formed.**

**It is a crossover of more than two things, but it will _mainly_ be Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds! None of these are mine, but the story idea is!**

* * *

><p>Okay. So, to start this off, the world is gone. Weird, huh? It sort of just . . . blew up. Everyone, and everything, is gone. Nothing survived, except for the hope that the people had in their last few moments. Well, that and the people who escaped. They got to live. But did they bring the best thing in the world with them, the best thing that's <em>not<em> alive . . . did they bring duel monsters with them? No. The game was easily forgotten. I was sent to watch over the people, and when they need me, I would be brought back to life, and the best game in the world would return. Well, me and my friends, and our friends from different times. Who am I, you ask? I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Yugi, Yugi Muto! The first and original King of Games! And my friends, who are they? Well, they are the best people in the world! My best friend, Joey Wheeler, and my other friends Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Yami- my other half, my rival Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba. And my friends from different times? Yes, I did make friends with people from different times! Jaden Yuki, and Jaden's friends Sirus, Alexis, Chazz, and then from the far future, Yusei Fudo and his friends Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna and Kalin.

We were promised by the Egyptian Sun God Ra that if the human race ever needed us, we would return to them. Though, they _did_ say that we would have to lose our memories . . . until we can re-awaken them. And I have a feeling that that day is coming soon, a guy named Hirohito is going to rise to power . . . in around fifteen years. What? Of _course_ we can see into the future! We're dead! Dead people can do _anything!_ Coming back to life? Oh, okay. We can't do _anything_. The _gods_ can do anything. We can see into the future though. Oh, here come the Egyptian Gods. I have to talk with them, and I might be going back to the world of the living! Hold on . . . just wait here for a moment. We have all of the time in the world here . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Okay, sorry that took so long! I was just talking with Ra about going back, and Ra kept thinking that only _some_ of us should go back. But in the end, I won the argument and everyone is going back. In . . . a little while. So I have more time to talk to you! Where are my friends right now? Oh, well . . . Joey, the blonde haired teen, he's over there next to Tristan and Tea. Kaiba's over there, arguing with Ra about age differences . . . and Mokuba's with him. Jaden and his friends are . . . well . . . I don't know! They were here, and now they're not! And I know that Yusei wanted to go and look farther into the future, so I think that his friends from his time went with him. Do you want to look into the future too? Well, you can come with me if you want to. Really? You didn't think that you would ever see into the future before? Well, now you can! I just have to say that I'm leaving . . . Joey! I'll be back! I'm going to go look into the future! Okay, come with me. Can any of them see you? No, I don't think that they can. Weird. Okay, so, here we are! No, it's not just a giant black hole. It's a _time_ giant black hole. Thing. No, we're not in space, silly! In space, no one can hear you scream! I mean . . . we need air? Yeah, let's go with that . . . So; walk into the black hole with me. No, you won't die. Wait, are you dead? You don't know? How can you not know if you're dead or not? Well, just come with me. See, if you look deeply into the center of the black hole, you can see images. They are pieces of time- past, present and future. You just have to look _past_ the images of the past and the present. How, you say? Well . . . um . . . years of practice! But, you know, I can point out the future ones to you if you want. Wait, look! There's Yusei and his friends! Hi Yusei! Oops . . . he didn't know we were here. He sort of looked like he was concentrating . . . well, let's look over _here_ instead. See that image? The one with the kid in it. That is the kid that will rise to power, and he will enslave the human race. What? You don't think that card games can stop him? Card games make the world go round! Yes, I _know_ it exploded, but . . . card games solve _everything_. Okay? Oh my gosh, we're _late!_ I know I said that we have all of the time in the world, but it looks like our time just ran out! Well, it was nice talking to you! Maybe we'll meet again someday! And maybe by then you'll have learned to see the future more clearly! You know, we _will_ see each other again. How do I know? I can see it happening. Well, I have to go, Ra will be mad if I don't make it on time! I'll see you sooner or later! Yes, I'm _coming_ Ra! You don't have to yell! I was just saying goodbye to a friend! Okay, I'm here. Time to go. Is everyone ready? Ra, will we all meet each other soon? I really hope so! Yes, you say? That's a relief! Now everyone, try to remember all of your memories! Hold onto them! Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I <em>know<em> it was different than a _normal_ fan fiction, but that's what makes it unique!**

**And this is only a prequel, it will be like a begining of a story that should be posted later.**

**So if you liked this, keep an eye out for a story called "The New Time of Dueling" by me, Starlight Warrior 1092.**

**If you liked it or not, please review! I like all comments, as long as they're not flames.**

**And if you have _any_ ideas for the story, leave them in the reviews section too!**

**Review please!**

**XD**


End file.
